


Snug Fit

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Latex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: "A week ago, when Touko showed Polaris the webpage of a site that sold latex clothing, Polaris had been wary and she would be lying if she said she still isn’t at least a bit sceptical. Latex outfits bring associations of fetish material, dominatrixes and American pop singers, an image that Polaris doesn’t think appropriate of herself.Still, she gave Touko the okay, and the order arrived this morning."Polaris and Fukawa try latex.





	Snug Fit

**Author's Note:**

> a bday fic for my lurvely geef, maddie <3
> 
> For those unaware, in Togami's novel, at one point in a flashback, Togami disguises as 'Polaris', a female assistant for a detective. The novel isn't really canon but some people like using the info for gender headcanons, including me. So this is TogaFuka. All PolaFuka is TogaFuka but not all TogaFuka is PolaFuka.

Polaris feels the mattress shift as Touko takes a seat beside her on their bed. A week ago, when Touko showed Polaris the webpage of a site that sold latex clothing, Polaris had been wary and she would be lying if she said she still isn’t at least a bit sceptical. Latex outfits bring associations of fetish material, dominatrixes and American pop singers, an image that Polaris doesn’t think appropriate of herself.

Still, she gave Touko the okay, and the order arrived this morning.

The package in Polaris’s hands is a standard shade of brown, one of three, very discreet like the other two resting on the bed. Paper packaging shrapnel builds up around Polaris as she tears a cavity in it. 

Once the opening is big enough, she reaches in, and she pulls out a bundle of tissue that encases the item within. After shedding that off, the heart of the package is revealed, bright red and folded. Finding what she believes are the shoulders, Polaris lifts it up, and it unfolds into a latex leotard.

“It looks just like the photo on the website,” remarks Touko, clasping her hands over her heart. Her smile climbs wide, while Polaris has her lips pursed. Touko grabs another package and opens it while Polaris inspects the leotard, rubbing it between finger and thumb. The leotard doesn’t gleam in places like she expected - it bears dull sheens at best.

Polaris inhales in its scent. Rubber. She lowers it from her face and frowns. It’s very different to the formal white blouse and black trousers that she has on presently. 

At the edge of Polaris’s vision, Touko dissects the next package, and when she extracts the contents, Touko speaks up again, cooing.

“These are the gloves,” says Touko, dangling them on show. Polaris doesn’t linger longer than a glance. Touko lays the lengthy gloves down nearby. One package remains, and, “the boots should be in this one.” 

While Touko opens the third and final package, Polaris focuses on the latex leotard again. She tries to picture herself in it. Visualises how it would cling to her and where. What it would highlight, what would stand out. Hips, shoulders, waist, tone.  Proportions.

Her gut screws up and she tries not to picture herself in it, and she stops feeling it between her fingers, letting it sprawl lifelessly over her lap. White noise plays in her head, but there are intermittent screeches throughout it, discordant warbles that pulse in her jaw.

“Polaris?” says Touko, voice a pinprick, but it proves enough to reel Polaris in. Polaris blinks and lifts her head. Touko’s smile has wilted but it’s not dead. Yet. 

“It’s a bit...” No adjective follows. Polaris trails off. Her eyes return to the leotard.

Touko waits, and when she realises that Polaris has sank back into thought, she says, “Maybe you’ll come to a conclusion after you try it on? But I know you’ll be as beautiful as you always are, Polaris.”

A beat passes, and then Touko rests a hand lightly on Polaris’s shoulder. Polaris hardens her grip on the latex.

“All right,” says Polaris and she lets Touko take the leotard from her, watching as Touko squirts some lubricant onto her palm and spreads it across the interior of the leotard. Touko eyes it some more and then applies another splodge for good measure.

“It’s ready,” announces Touko. She meets Polaris’s gaze. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” replies Polaris, and she unbuttons her blouse from the top. That comes off first, then she slips out of her trousers. 

Now, in just a plain black set of panties and bra, Polaris assumes that she can put on the latex leotard and reaches for it. 

Touko’s lips contort as she presses the leotard against herself, rather than give it over.

“All... All of them,” clarifies Touko, fidgeting with the leotard. “All your clothes... off.”

Polaris blinks.

“Ah,” goes Polaris softly, but she won’t be deterred.

She takes off her underwear and accepts the leotard from Touko. There’s a three-quarter length zip at the back, presumably to make it easier to get into and escape from, and when Polaris lowers the leotard so she can step into the leg holes, she notices zips on the crotch too.

Her face prickles as she inserts her legs. Once she has stepped into it, she hoists the leotard up to her thighs, but she doesn’t go further that that, yet. Touko applies lubricant to her own hands and swoops in. She reaches for Polaris, but stops, not touching, not quite, and looks up at Polaris for consent. 

“May I?” asks Touko.

Polaris nods and Touko rubs some lubricant onto Polaris’s stomach. It feels cool, and Polaris shivers initially. The leotard fits with relatively no difficulty thanks to the zip at the back, and the zip in the boots help some, but the gloves are daunting, lacking any. 

Touko smooths lubricant onto the inside of the gloves as best she can, and then she slicks Polaris’s arms too. When putting on the gloves, the two women don’t yank them up Polaris’s arms; Touko slips a hand between the glove and Polaris and moves her hand outward then upward, shifting the material along bit by bit. Again and again.

“It’s like a Chinese finger trap,” muses Touko. “The harder you pull, the more it will trap you.”

With these small movements, they haul the gloves up Polaris’s arms. Touko gestures toward the mirror on their wardrobe door. Polaris feels naked as she steps up to it. 

When Polaris sees herself, she freezes, staring. She has viewed her reflection before plenty of times, often with great scrutiny, but her breath catches, her heart skips. Her outfit doesn’t feel like clothing but a second skin, yet her reflection serves as proof that she is indeed not nude, despite how it’s like her body has been slathered in acrylic paint. The red leotard cinches at her waist and the material beams white where Touko lubricated it. Soft spots of light shine on each breast cup. While it’s not what she imagines when she thinks of lingerie, Polaris wouldn’t wear this in public, but not because of shame. 

No. Seeing how she looks in it, Polaris feels powerful. In control. Dominant.

“S-So... what do you think?” asks Touko behind Polaris, who doesn’t answer. Touko clutches her hands together under her chin as she admires Polaris, eyes big, lips parted.

Polaris runs a hand down her side wordlessly. She had thought that the outfit would highlight any unwanted features, but instead they emphasise her curves, her perfection. The leotard squashes her breasts together, giving her cleavage.

“Let me put some more lubricant on,” says Touko in almost a mumble, and Polaris lets Touko sweep some onto the exterior of the latex. 

It glares brighter. Touko backs away a little as Polaris twists her body one way then another, examining herself from different angles. The leotard is a bit tight, as are the gloves and boots. Polaris feels like the recipient of a constant, full-body hug.

“You look incredible,” gushes Touko, unashamed with staring, with grinning. Her hands tremble with desire but she doesn’t grab at Polaris, despite how much she clearly wants to.

Touko makes do with lapping Polaris up with her eyes for the time being.

“How does it feel?” she asks with barely suppressed impatience, biting her lip as she waits for a verdict. Polaris doesn’t answer immediately. 

“Almost like I’m naked,” says Polaris. She studies her gloved hand as she closes and opens a fist. Then her fingers curl, stopping between the two extremes. “However, there’s a constant pressure... it’s not much, but it’s noticeable.” 

Polaris looks up and peers at her.

“You did order the right size, didn’t you?” she asks. Touko nods energetically, and Polaris turns to the mirror again.

“It’s suppose to feel that way,” Touko assures her. “The slight restriction should enhance the feel of your own skin, making every touch more electrifying.”

For a few seconds more, Polaris regards her reflection, with her long blond hair loose and her lips slimmed with concentration, and then she turns to Touko, who wears a plain white top and a high waisted red skirt. Polaris folds her arms over her chest and juts back her head, not by much, but enough to prompt Touko to straighten to attention.

“Take off your clothes,” Polaris says in a cool tone.

A new wave of colour explodes over Touko’s face that matches her skirt. Touko yelps and strips, leaving her clothes puddled at her feet, and stands in front of Polaris, dressed in black trimmed white underwear. Her knees brush together as she squirms under Polaris’s intense gaze. She fidgets, scraping her teeth across her lips, hugging herself. Such body language used to make Polaris grimace, but now, here, Polaris swallows hard, not letting her composure crack, and coughs behind closed lips.

Touko glances up at the noise and a spark scuttles between their gazes. Neither speak, but they come to a mutual understanding at the same time. Polaris veers forward and Touko stands very still, in wait. One of Polaris’s gloved hands cup Touko’s chin, and Polaris stoops her head as she leans in. Simultaneously, Touko straightens. Shuts her eyes.

Their noses bump. Touko’s glasses are knocked askew, and Polaris wrinkles her brow.

They recede. Polaris takes off Touko’s glasses and tosses them to the bed. Rather than hold her chin again, Polaris places her hand on Touko’s cheek and draws forward, angling herself and tilting Touko’s head so that their lips press together with no fuss this time. 

Warmth flares between them, bubbling in Polaris’s chest and pooling in her face, and Polaris glides her hand from Touko’s cheek down through Touko’s hair, hitching at tangles, until her hand emerges on Touko’s waist. She shifts and joins her other hand down there too. A quiet groan quivers on Touko’s lips as Polaris pulls her closer, and that sound induces a ripple of a shiver in Polaris, who now wraps her arms around Touko’s middle. As they melt into each other, the distinction between whose heat is whose becomes blurred. 

With their lips locked together, Polaris firmly but not forcefully edges them over to the bed together, with Polaris pushing forward and Touko teetering backward. When the bed meets the back of Touko’s legs, Touko sits and Polaris settles on her lap. 

The latex leotard acts as barrier, preventing direct skin contact, but that doesn’t mean Polaris can’t feel as much through it. In fact, the opposite proves true. Gropes, casual touches, tingle through Polaris, spreading like waves from a stone skipping across the surface of water. Polaris buries her fingers in Touko’s hair as she tastes Touko’s breath, Touko’s warmth, her body lapping against Touko, surrounding her as vines grow over a home, and Touko reciprocates in kind.

Despite any misgivings about the latex, it doesn’t squeal or squeak as they kiss. Polaris dips her head into the nook between Touko’s neck and shoulder, and Touko moans as Polaris licks her there. Her volume heightens when Polaris latches her lips onto Touko’s sensitive skin. The space between them snuffs out as Polaris shunts the rest of her body closer. In a fell swoop, Touko tips onto her back, and Polaris lies over her, on her. Noisy breaths pop out from Touko as Polaris sucks on her neck, whines that stir in Polaris’s crotch. 

Touko mewls, lacing her fingers in Polaris’s long blond hair, tighter as the suction increases. She squeezes Polaris between her legs and when Polaris finally lifts her head, Touko verges on drooling, and she doesn’t have time to catch her breath as Polaris plants her lips onto hers. Their tongues swerve together, hot, wet, panting, hungry, insatiable. The bed creaks beneath them. In Polaris’s tangling hair, Touko’s fingers collapse, become ensnared, but there’s no desire in either of them for them to be freed. 

They grind against each other for some outlet for the pressure building inside of them. A surge of pleasure pulses outward from Polaris’s crotch. As Polaris rocks into Touko, the latex enhances all sensations. She’s ablaze.

Saliva pricks the corners of Polaris’s lips when she rises, straddling Touko, and as she looks down, she can see a ripe pink mark low down on Touko’s neck. Touko stares up at her, chest rising and falling. Her bra straps sit assymetrical on her shoulders and her cheeks glow rosy. As Polaris drinks in the sight, it’s not just the film of sweat trapped between Polaris’s real skin and her latex skin that causes Polaris to heat up, to feel on fire. 

She cups Touko’s cheek, and Touko snuggles into Polaris’s gloved palm.

“Polaris,” says Touko, pleadingly. “Let me... Let me pleasure you...” 

Touko reaches between Polaris’s legs and hesitates, but not because she has second thoughts. Her yearning is painted red on her face, bright in her eyes, but first she must know that Polaris wants it too. 

And Polaris does, does. Polaris’s breath trips in her throat, but she collects herself quickly and nods. She hikes up her hips so Touko can carefully unzip the crotch. Then Polaris sits back down, legs spread, and she watches Touko’s face, feels Touko cup her. 

Even without the latex to intensify all contact around her lower region, Polaris still groans. Touko lets go and grabs the bottle of lubricant. Generous amounts are applied to both palms and then Touko returns her hand to Polaris, who bites her lip as Touko massages, squeezing, pressing with her fingertips. Keeping that hand occupied with that area, Touko’s other hand gently points Polaris’s length upward, toward Polaris’s stomach, and Touko patters her wet fingers up and down it. 

Gradually, her fingers start to drag for longer, and Polaris can hold in a sigh but she can’t hide how she trembles. With a wide grin, Touko starts to stroke with her thumb instead, like how she would pleasure herself, and she leans in to kiss Polaris, who requites breathily. 

The hand that Touko rubs Polaris with makes a final trip to the head before stopping and she grips Polaris’s length firmly. Touko plays with the head with her thumb, drawing small circles on the sensitive spot, keeping the motions steady, consistent. Polaris groans into Touko, and it takes a good deal of self-restraint to not grind into Touko’s hand. She can feel Touko smirk against her, and Polaris burrows her tongue into Touko’s coy lips. 

A cute gasp passes from Touko to Polaris, and at the same time, the hand still cupped under Polaris gives a pull. While Touko’s other hand rubs Polaris’s length consistently, the pressure down there varies, tweaks and pinches ranging from harder, softer, sudden, gradual. 

However, the changes in touch only lasts as long as Touko searches for the amount of pressure that wrings out the best sounding moans from Polaris. Once she finds it, she keeps it constant, but that doesn’t last long either. Touko pushes into Polaris, who indulges and reclines onto her back, though Touko doesn’t stay down with her. She rises and shuffles back, staying between Polaris’s legs, and licks her lips. 

Polaris thinks she knows what Touko wants. A taste. Of her. But then Touko crawls backward, out from between Polaris’s legs, and she gets off the bed.

“Touko?” says Polaris, furrowing her brow. Her crotch throbs.

As if Polaris hadn’t spoken, Touko scampers over to a cabinet and pulls out one of their drawers. She takes something out and walks back to the bed at a more casual pace. When she is close enough, Polaris realises that Touko is wielding a two-ended dildo and a harness. A small panel separates either end of the dildo, and it’s asymmetrical, with different curvatures either side and one longer than the other, allowing for more than one person to use it together.

“I’ll take care of you, darling,” promises Touko, and she sets down the harness. With a flick of a switch on a remote, the dildo erupts into a low hum. It’s quite loud, for now. Touko settles back between Polaris’s legs with a juicy smile on her wet face.

Polaris keeps her legs apart, and that’s her clear signal that Touko may proceed. That Touko does. She shimmies her shoulders with excitement and gently points Polaris’s length upward again. While she rubs the head, her other hand holds the dildo against the underside of Polaris, and she slowly glides the device around like she would use it between her own legs. 

But it’s not there on Touko, it’s nestled against Polaris, buzzing, and the powerful sensation lays Polaris flat on her back, with no strength in her arms to prop herself up. Touko keeps using the vibrator on Polaris while with her other hand, she flicks the lid of the lubricant bottle and gives it a squeeze. A globule issues out, and she smears it onto her fingers on the same hand holding the bottle. She drops the bottle and reaches that hand between Polaris’s legs.

The lubricant is cool against her opening. Polaris gives a shiver. Touko doesn’t insert her finger the whole way, right away. She enters, going only a little way in, and when Polaris tenses, Touko stops.

“Continue,” says Polaris in nearly a purr, as the vibrating dildo presses against her.

Still, Touko doesn’t rush. Doesn’t force her way in. Touko proceeds slowly, and Polaris relaxes as much as she can with the sensations of her crotch being stimulated as well as her behind behind penetrated, simultaneously. Polaris’s muscles contract in bursts. Every time Touko gets more of her finger in, she waits for Polaris unclench, and then Touko’s finger pushes in just a bit more. 

How Polaris’s body responds is out of her control. She trusts Touko, as unnaturally as trusting someone comes to her, as it comes to both of them, and how her body relaxes after its reflex to close up serves as proof. Inside of Polaris, Touko crooks her finger, prompting Polaris to twitch slightly. Another digit soon joins the first, and they make scissoring motions. Polaris sucks in her breath. Shakes.

Touko withdraws her fingers. She lubes them again and returns them in. This time, she guides them in a small circle, and after some gentle stretching, she pulls them out and coats Polaris in more lube. Her fingers don’t visit Polaris again, instead darting over to the remote, and Touko takes the dildo away from Polaris’s length. A simple press of a button switches the dildo off.

Polaris watches Touko fit the dildo into a harness, watches her put it on, with the shorter end going inside of Touko, panties shoved aside to make way. Touko sets the vibrator going on the dildo, shuddering at the initial buzz, then tucks the remote into a small pocket on one of the harness straps. She flits to the bedside drawer to obtain a condom and rolls it onto the longer end, the end that will be inside Polaris soon.

The smile on Touko’s face grows as she shuffles back to Polaris, holding the longer end in one hand. When she arrives between Polaris’s legs, she plants her hands either side of Polaris. Polaris elevates up her hips and studies Touko’s face as Touko nudges the tip of the longer dildo end into Polaris.

Like when Touko tried first with a finger, Polaris stiffens, and she makes the conscious choice of deepening, slowing her breathing. Touko pushes in more, hallowing her cheeks as she edges the dildo onward. 

She makes some progress before Polaris tightens again, and she pauses.

“It’s fine,” says Polaris in a murmur, regarding Touko with her eyes barely open. “As long as you don’t rush...”

They wait for Polaris to give less resistance, then Touko continues, though she still falters when Polaris’s muscles contract. Touko cups Polaris’s cheek, and Polaris relaxes enough for Touko to push in again. Their bodies muffle the buzzing from the vibrators to a background hum, and they persevere until Touko’s fully sheathed in Polaris. She stares at Touko, flutters her lashes, and when Polaris inclines her head, their eyes telling each other that they’re ready, Touko twitches her hips back and forth.

First, cracks of pleasure seep through Polaris, but as Touko grows bolder, as her hips soar faster, harder, the feeling intensifies. The dildo awakens every nerve in Polaris, lighting her body up, reaching to every extremity, to the tip of her tongue that unfurls out of her mouth with a staggered moan. Polaris’s muscles hug the dildo snug enough that she can feel all of it but don’t totally impede its movement, allowing Touko to thrust into her over and over. Not that she’s trying to hinder it. No. Far from it. She sucks the dildo in, like it should be in there. 

Touko’s moans stir the fluttering in Polaris’s heart.

“P-Polaris,” Touko stutters out openly, continuing her lurches into her.

Words form as huffs when Polaris tries to answer, so instead, Polaris responds another way by greeting each movement, first with a flicker, then, as her body vibrates with energy, with more feeling, feverishly. Her legs wrap around Touko and she digs her heels in. 

After another thrust, Touko veers forward, bringing their faces closer. She lunges into Polaris, who jerks her hips, panting. Though Polaris’s passage clamps down on the dildo, it can still move. 

It moves. Touko moves, her wild hair dancing. They move, the two of them, Polaris and Touko, together. Polaris stares up through scrunched eyes. In Polaris’s hazy, almost dreamlike vision,Touko dips her head down, and her breath husks in Polaris’s ears. Then, Touko raises her head and slumps it down on Polaris’s face. Their lips press together and their fingers become claws, their tongues clumsily play fight and they meld together. The shorter end of the dildo pops out of Touko, but she doesn’t slip it back in. Its head vibrates against Touko’s clit, and she trembles and sings into Polaris, whose mouth is her concert hall with a private audience of one. 

Touko thrashes her hips harder, voice bouncing between different octaves. Her warmth sets Polaris aflame, intensified by the latex, and Touko gasps, whines, and then, for a moment, she seizes up. She throws her head back, drenched, and slams the dildo into Polaris, shuddering, and Polaris understands, feels it against her, in her.

The dildo slows as Touko comes down from her high, and she gets out the remote from its pocket. Fumbles with it. Drops it. Polaris grabs it and lowers the vibrations for Touko, who nods, gulping in thanks, and pushes her dildo end back into herself. Her thrusts pick up speed again and Polaris erupts into fresh moans. 

Sweat acts like glue, sticking the latex to Polaris. Touko barges forward and reaches down, but not between Polaris’s legs. No. She cups Polaris’s cheek and heaves herself to Polaris’s face, dropping into a kiss that grinds together as Touko twitches against her. The dildo hits a spot that shoots through Polaris, and Polaris cries out as an intense wave of heat fills her. Now as Touko hammers into Polaris, she aims for that spot. Her hands find those of Polaris and their fingers lace together.

Finally,  the sensation building in Polaris explodes, coursing through her, and she convulses, crying out a choked noise, feeling like she is being turned inside out. Everything flashes white and she can feel every hair follicle on her body. She claws at Touko, and the latex gloves that Polaris wears saves Touko from her nails.

Despite Touko’s smaller stature, she is resilient, riding out the rest of the orgasm with Polaris. A good few minutes passes before Polaris calms, and Touko carefully lies down in Polaris’s arms.

After a while, Touko says, “Do you want help taking that off?”

Polaris manages to open her eyes. Whether she can see much is another matter.

“I should be able to do it myself,” she says.

Touko cups one of Polaris’s breasts and kisses her firmly on the cheek. “Let me help.”

An hour later, when the latex has finally been peeled off and cleaned and stored away, Polaris is glad that she did, and they take a long bath together afterwards.


End file.
